Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of one or more wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
A problem that must be dealt with in all communication systems is interference. There may be problems with decoding the signals received. In wireless communication, one way to deal with these problems is by utilizing channel state information (CSI) feedback. As part of channel state information (CSI) feedback a wireless communication device may send channel quality indicator (CQI) values to one or more base stations. The one or more base stations may use the channel quality indicator (CQI) values to schedule wireless transmissions.
However, challenges may arise in calculating channel quality indicator (CQI) values in multi-user multiple-input and multiple-output (MU-MIMO) and coordinated multipoint (CoMP) systems where a wireless communication device may not be aware of other wireless communication devices and/or base stations. Therefore, wireless communication systems may use multi-hypothesis channel quality indicator (MH-CQI) feedback to provide system-wide gains. Instead of a single channel quality indicator (CQI) value, multiple channel quality indicator (CQI) values may be fed back to the base station. These multiple channel quality indicator (CQI) values may be computed based on different hypotheses about interference. These multi-hypothesis channel quality indicator (MH-CQI) values may be used for improving the pairing of wireless communication devices in multi-user multiple-input and multiple-output (MU-MIMO) systems. These multi-hypothesis channel quality indicator (MH-CQI) values may also be used for scheduling coordination in the case of a coordinated multipoint (CoMP) system.